This invention relates to a portable hand-held apparatus which orients, retains and consolidates a variable plurality of devices, particularly electronic remote control units.
For most of the last decade, television sets (TVs), video cassette recorders (VCRs), audio tuner/amplifiers, and more recently compact disk (CD) players have been available each with the capability of being operated remotely by its companion electronic remote control unit (remote). To operate one of these electronic components in an area of the home that the user has established as an audio/video center, the user must first locate the proper remote. This task becomes increasingly difficult as the number of remotes increase. Remarkably and inevitably the remote first located is not the one needed to control the desired electronic component, and the search continues. To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently consolidates the remotes into a focal location and retains and orients the remotes for easy use.
Alternative electronic technology is available in the form of an expensive remote control device, purchased separately, which mimics the signal output of the several distinct remotes provided with the individual components. The principal disadvantage of such a device is its cost and the waste of valuable displaced equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,693, issued to Stiplin in 1987, relates to a stationary remote control unit console consisting of a base and a rotating member with a fixed number of remote control attachment surfaces. A recently issued patent to Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,505, teaches a remote control holder defined by a base attached to a rigid walled structure to which a preselected number of remote control devices are attached. An alternative device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,746, issued to Wells, discloses a rigid structure for orienting and storing remote control units comprised of embodiments with predetermined walled structures which rest on its extended wall spacer means providing a predetermined number of remote control attachment means.
Some of the drawbacks to these designs are that each teaches a less manageable structure comprised of rigid walls and base elements which weigh more and are less easily handled than the instant invention. Moreover, none of the foregoing inventions is designed to be portably hand-held.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,792, issued to Rogalski in 1987, teaches a portable holder and protective cover for two side-by-side remote control units. Its principal drawback is that it combines only two remote control units. Lastly, the remote control holder taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,609, issued to Meghnot in 1989, combines two remote control units in a framed side-by side relationship consisting of interconnecting pieces. Meghnot's design requires assembly and adjustments to interlock and fit the framing sections to the dimensions of the individual remote control unit.
Another disadvantage to all of the foregoing devices is that they provide for a predetermined number of remote control attachment means.